Date night with Noal
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: Aria decides to give Noal a shot, but nothing is ever that easy for our favourite Liar. *Sequel to 'Twisted!... Kind of.* Aria/Noal, Aria/Ezra. - Enjoy! T for language just to be safe.


**AN: Hey guys! So, remember way back when I published Twisted? And then, due to overwhelming support, I decided to do a sequel? This is that sequel. Well, kind of. There isn't a lot of Aria/Ezra until the very end, but I found the plot with Aria/Noal to be interesting in theory. In practice, I was a little iffy about it, but I took the idea and ran with it, and this is what I came up with. Also, I liked the idea of having Mike being the only male in Aria's family who can clue in and realize that her heart was breaking when Ezra broke up with her. Yeah, it's based on events of last season, but I still like the way it turned out. **

**So, that's pretty much it, guys. I'm exhausted and need to go to bed, so I won't ramble on at you. **

**So, without further ado, please enjoy, 'Date Night with Noal' (Sequel to Twisted) Please note that if you recognize it, I don't own it, and am making no money off of this whatsoever.**

There were a couple things in life that Aria just plain didn't like. She didn't hate anything per say, but there were some things she would do her damnedest to avoid. One was "A", obviously. Another was zucchini. King cobras, tarantulas, watching movies with her mom AND Ezra, and flesh eating diseases were also on that list. And most of all, Aria tried to avoid rushing around like a chicken with it's head cut off. So why, she asked herself, was she doing that very thing, running back and forth across her room while Emily and Hanna sat on her bed and laughed?

"Guys, this is not funny.", Aria told them as she dug through her closet. "I have a date in twenty minutes. I asked you two to come over and help me get ready. Why are you not helping?"

Hanna and Emily exchanged a look, and Hanna laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Aria, stop panicking. You could answer the door wearing a paper bag and Noal would still think you were the most gorgeous girl in existence."

"She's right, Aria. Noal wouldn't care what you were wearing; he'd just care that he was lucky enough to be going out with you after getting Hanna to ask you out.", Emily added with a snicker.

"Well either way, just get over here and help me find something to wear before I have to cancel due to spontaneous combustion!", Aria pleaded, standing in the middle of her room with clothes laying on the floor all around her.

Hanna sighed then hopped off of Aria's bed and joined her by the closet. "Okay, let's see what we've got to work with here. Where is he taking you?"

Aria blinked, then realized that she had no idea where the date was taking place. Noal had said it was a surprise. Well then. That's just maddeningly unhelpful. Aria wanted to scream. "I don't know, he said it was a surprise. He just said to bring a coat because it would get cold pretty quickly."

"Huh. Well I guess we'll have to improvise.", Hanna replied frowning. She flipped through the clothes in Aria's closet, and the two other girls sat on the bed and watched as Hanna worked her magic. Two minutes later, Aria was standing in her closet and dressing while Hanna and Emily chatted in her room. "Aria, I'm glad you're giving Noal a chance."

"So am I, but I still don't see why this is such a big deal to you.", Aria sighed, stepping out from her closet and pulling her boots on.

"I want you to be happy, and pining away over the Iceland guy just wasn't healthy. Besides, Noal is here, he's cute and funny and he's absolutely crazy over you. Besides, it's not like you're agreeing to marry the guy or anything.", Hanna answered.

Aria felt a painful tug in her chest at the thought. The guy Hanna thought she'd left behind in Iceland was actually their English teacher who'd left her behind for New York, but there was no way she could tell Hanna or Emily that. He may've broken her heart, but she didn't want to get him arrested. Ezra didn't deserve that, even if he had left her high and dry.

"You're right, and Noal is a pretty sweet guy. We've got a lot in common.", Aria replied, telling herself to think positive. She and Noal always had fun, so tonight couldn't be that bad.

After Aria had finished her make up, Hanna and Emily left so Noal wouldn't be met with a gaggle of girls when he came to pick Aria up. She sat on her couch and smiled at the thought. She was with a guy who could actually come to the door, meet her dad and her brother, and take her on a date. It was a nice thought.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked, seeing the ever ominous "Unknown". '_Poor little Aria, torn between two lovers. Have fun on your date tonight, I'm not the only one who'll be watching.- A_' Aria groaned, tossing her phone back into her purse. Stupid A, stupid Ezra, stupid secrets, and while she was at it, stupid her for falling for her English teacher.

"Aria, when's your date coming to get you?", Mike asked as he walked into the living room. Aria noticed he was wearing his hockey jersey, then remembered that he was going to a game with some of his friends that night to get a few hours away from the explosion that had once been their family life.

"A couple minutes. Have fun at the game tonight. When are you heading over to the rink?", Aria answered when her brother joined her on the couch.

"Sam's coming over to get me in a bit. We're heading to his house to eat before the game. I wanted to wait around and meet your date, see if I would have to warn him to treat my sister right.", Mike told her with a smile. Aria laughed.

"Well then, Rocky, I wish you good luck. Noal's a lot bigger than you.", Aria told him.

"Noal? Noal Khan? He's the guy you're dating?", Mike asked abruptly, the laughter on his face vanishing in an instant.

"Uh, yeah.", Aria answered, confused.

"Aria, he's a complete jerk. How could you date him?"

"He's not a jerk, Mike. He's really nice and smart and sweet, and I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Aria, he's no good. Have you heard what he's said about his exes? I don't want you to be talked about like that."

"Noal wouldn't-", Aria began to defend when a knock came at the door. Aria checked the wall clock and noted that he was right on time, then noticed that Mike had gotten to his feet and beat her to the door. He pulled the door open and said,

"Yes?" The glare he gave Noal was almost poison, and the jock looked confused at the greeting.

"Hi, I'm Noal. Is Aria ready?", Noal asked, holding out a hand to shake. Mike shook hands then opened the door.

"Mike, and yeah, she's ready. Aria.", Mike called, bringing Noal into the living room. "Your date is here."

"Hey. You look amazing.", Noal complimented, bringing a smile to Aria's face.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. You've met my brother, Mike.", Aria answered.

"Briefly. Are you ready to go or should we do the meet the parents thing first?", Noal asked.

"Um, our mom's not here right now, but just a minute. Mike, can you go get Dad?", Aria asked. Mike looked like he wanted to do anything but, but Aria sent him a pleading look. He sighed then nodded and walked up the stairs to where their dad's study was.

"Does your family have a rule about being upset when they meet me?", Noal joked. Aria smiled then shook her head.

"No. Mike's just – He's going through a lot right now. Don't mind him, he'll warm up to you eventually.", Aria promised, hearing the door to the upstairs study swing shut. Mike and her dad appeared at the top of the stairs, and Byron gave Noal a quick grin and nod in greeting. Apparently, he met the appearance qualifications, Aria mused to herself.

"So, this is the infamous Noal Khan? Byron Montgomery, nice to meet you.", Byron introduced, shaking the athlete's hand in greeting. "Aria's told us a lot about you."

"Dad.", Aria hissed as Noal smiled at her and a blush hit her face. Ugh. Parents.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir.", Noal answered, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Mike rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"So, what are you two up to tonight?", Byron asked, tucking his hands in his pocket as he observed Aria and Noal. He had mixed feelings about this whole situation. Noal seemed like a nice kid, and he was crazy about Aria. Aria liked him, that was clear enough. If she didn't like him, she wouldn't be pressured into dating him beyond a favor to Hanna. But there was just something off about how she smiled around him, it wasn't the same smile she'd had at the beginning of the year when the girls had teased her about having a secret boyfriend. There was pain behind his little girl's eyes and while he had originally thought Mike's fears could come true, looking at the two then, he couldn't help but think that there was a piece missing.

"Dinner, and then a surprise for Aria.", Noal answered with a smile at Aria. "And, not to worry, Aria told me about her curfew and I promise to have her home by eleven."

"See that you do, or I will come out looking for her.", Byron warned. The kid was good, he concluded. Hopelessly deluded if he thought he and Aria would last, if the distracted look in his daughter's eyes was any indication, but this would be good for Aria.

"Yes, sir. Well, Aria, we should head off if we want time to have dinner before your surprise.", Noal said to her, smiling. Aria grinned back, then found Mike glaring at Noal over her shoulder while his hand rested on Aria's coat. She rolled her eyes, then tugged her coat away from her brother. He gave her a disapproving stare, then walked back upstairs quietly.

"Sounds good. Let's go.", Aria agreed, sparing her absent brother a frown as she tugged her coat on. She kissed Byron's cheek, then zipped up her coat. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, honey. I'll wait up for you.", Byron promised, hugging his daughter.

"Mr. Montgomery, it was a pleasure to meet you.", Noal bid farewell, shaking hands with Byron.

"And you, Noal. Take care of my girl.", Byron returned, then ushered the two out the door. As he shut the door behind them, he fervently hoped that he was wrong and that this date ended better than he was afraid it would. He glanced at the clock, then yelled up to Mike that he needed to get ready to go to Sam's or they wouldn't have time to eat before the game.

Aria and Noal walked to where his car was parked, and Aria put her hands into her coat pocket while Noal chatted, saying something about Sean's latest opinion of Lucas and Hanna's friendship. Aria lost the words completely as her hand closed around the folded piece of paper. She withdrew it from her pocket, looking at it warily as she climbed into Noal's car.

While he walked around to the driver's seat, Aria unfolded the paper, hoping it wasn't a message from A. She was met with a note written in her brother's messy slanted writing. 'I know you don't think he's that bad, but I do. Please be careful, Aria. Love you, sis. Mike.' She rolled her eyes and grinned at her brother's concern as Noal got into the car.

"Hey, what's that?", Noal asked curiously as Aria slipped the paper back into her coat pocket. Aria shook her head then replied.

"Nothing. Just a reminded from Spencer about SATs.", she lied.

"The girl already has the highest GPA in school. She's not seriously worried about being accepted?", Noal chuckled, steering the car out of the Montgomery house parking lot.

"She takes her grades seriously. She wants out of this town as fast as possible.", Aria explained. "So, where are you taking me anyway?"

"Does the English wiz not know the meaning of the word, 'surprise'?", Noal teased gently. "Relax. I promise you'll like it."

"If you say so." Aria shrugged.

Dinner was a casual affair with the two talking about school and movies and music. It was a typical date in a typical restaurant with a typical guy. So why, Aria berated herself, was she bored to death? She brushed it off as best she could and got through dinner, then got back into Noal's car and was driven to her supposed surprise.

When the hockey arena loomed into view, Aria wanted to shake her head. Of course. He was an athlete, so naturally, a date would involve some kind of physical recreation. She glanced down at her boots and decided that they probably weren't best for running or skating in, but she'd have to make do.

"We're going to play hockey?", she asked with a slight laugh as the car was pulled to a stop outside the arena. Noal laughed, then got out of the car as Aria followed suit.

"No way. I'm not that tactless.", Noal promised, leaning on the hood of the car as he spoke. "There's a hockey game going on tonight. I figured, since Sean was bringing Hanna, we should come along so I can keep Sean from getting into a fight with the opposing team and so you and Hanna don't die of boredom."

"Solid plan.", Aria commented with a chuckle as the two walked in. Her eyes glanced around the arena, picking up on the various people she was familiar with. There were Hanna and Sean, and there was Mona, Aria noted with disdain. A few rows in front was Lucas carrying his camera, probably on assignment for the yearbook. A few more familiar faces registered with her as the two walked towards Hanna and Sean's seats.

'There's Ryleigh, and Ash. The football team, weird seeing them out of their uniforms... Rachel, Mira... My mom, Ezra-' Aria's footsteps crashed to a halt as she saw Ezra sitting a few rows back from Hanna and Sean, with her mom of all people sitting next to him. A's text from earlier flashed before her eyes, and she avoided Ezra's gaze as he found her in the crowd. She firmly ignored the fact that her hand was wrapped in Noal's. Somehow, someway, A had managed to screw with her life _again_!

Noal lead her past, clearly not feeling the scorching glare Ezra was sending their way, and they made their way to where Sean and Hanna were sitting. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mom looking at her in disapproval. Ezra's eyes were trained on her.

How did she get in to these messes? This was supposed to be a pressureless date with Noal, to help her figure out how she felt about him. Instead, she was there with Hanna thinking she was there to help herself get over the fictional Iceland dude while the actual guy she'd broken her heart over was apparently not in New York, but less than fifty feet away from her while she was on a date with another guy. And apparently, her mother was no longer in the dark about she and Ezra's relationship.

She sat next to Hanna and could still feel Ezra's eyes on her back as Noal and Sean exchanged greetings. "Oh crap.", she sighed.

"Did you say something, Aria?", Hanna asked. The blonde did not wait for an answer, but instead called to someone walking by. Aria recognized both the frown and the jersey and knew that Hanna had just beckoned to her brother.

Mike greeted the two boys, then said hello to Hanna and gave his sister a searching look. Between the glare on her back and the concerned frown at her front, Aria wondered if she'd be able to make it through the game without spontaneously combusting. It didn't look promising.

The game seemed to drag by like molasses going up hill, but finally the final buzzer sounded, the last hat was thrown, and the last check had been made. Aria had never been so happy to get out of an arena in her entire life. She had rushed out to get some fresh air before Noal, Mike, Sean and Hanna managed to catch up with her, and leaned against Noal's car just breathing in relief. That had almost gone badly.

She put her head in her hands and let out a low groan. Why was Ezra back in town? He was supposed to be in New York teaching, or at least, that's what he'd told her. She heard a scuffle behind her, then turned to find a paper had been folded and placed on the hood of the roof. She reached out and picked it up, then opened it. She held a copy of Ezra's poem, B-52, in her hands, and her breath caught in her throat as she read it. Ezra still loved her. She could deal with the other stuff -

The door to the arena opened, and some of 'the other stuff' appeared before her, laughing as they punched Sean in the arm. Noal. He, Sean, Hanna and Mike walked out of the arena, and Aria's heart stopped in her chest. She glanced down at the poem, then back to Noal, then spotted Ezra and her mom walked out shortly behind them.

There was no point in denying it. She still loved Ezra, but Noal was a good guy, whatever Mike said. Noal didn't deserve to be hurt like that. She sighed, tucking the paper into her pocket and then looked up to find Ezra watching her from the doors to the arena while her mom walked off to get the car. She offered a tired smile and to her surprise, received one back. She took a closer look at his face and saw the lines that had edged their way into existence, and the worn down look around his eyes.

Her heart beat sped up. She wasn't the only one this had been hard on. Her mom's car pulled up in front of Ezra and the teacher shot Aria another smile, then climbed in the passenger seat. Ella blew Aria a kiss and sent a sincere smile to her daughter, then drove out of the parking lot, knowing that her daughter was on a date and probably wouldn't take too kindly to her mom showing up. Aria watched the car pull away and felt her heart sink, then jumped when her brother appeared beside her.

"You okay?", Mike asked quietly while Noal, Hanna and Sean conversed.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?", she replied.

"You just looked so sad for a second there. I thought..." Mike looked away as he trailed off, his feet scuffing the ground.

"You thought?", Aria asked.

"Aria, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're right, you're my sister and as long as you're safe and happy, I should support whoever you want to be with.", Mike admitted. "But, the thing is, you haven't seemed happy lately. You've seemed like you're really hurting, and when you told me that Noal was picking you up tonight, I thought that you had been seeing him all along and hadn't told me. That bugged me because I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, not after what happened to mom and dad. That's why I was so mad about you going out with him tonight."

"I know. And Noal and I... This is our first date. We're just... I don't know how I feel about him just yet. That's kind of why I'm going out with him right now, to figure out what I feel about him. But I'm glad to know I have you in my corner. It means a lot.", Aria replied.

"I just want you to be happy. I mean, you were a couple weeks ago. What happened?", Mike asked softly.

"What do you mean? Noal-"

"Aria, I'm not stupid. I know you weren't dating Noal before last week. I do hear things around school.", Mike laughed, interrupting her feeble excuse. "What happened to the guy you were seeing? Even with everything going wrong at home, he found a way to keep you happy."

"He..." That was a good question. What had happened to Ezra? "Honestly, I don't know. He... He had some things to take care of, so he had to leave. He... We broke things off before he left."

Mike looked down, then put an arm around his sister's shoulders and pulled her into a brief hug. "Sorry, sis."

"It's okay. I have a feeling it's all going to work out.", Aria told him, her hand fingering the folded up poem in her pocket.

"I know it will. If you need anything, you know I'm here, right?", Mike asked. Aria smiled, hugging her brother around the waist.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Noal, Hanna, Sean and I are going to go for ice cream. You in?", Aria asked. She knew she was supposed to be on a date with Noal, but Hanna and Sean had apparently decided to join them, so she figured that her brother could come too. Besides, she and Noal always had another chance to go out, and they would. He was a nice guy, after all. She didn't love him, not even close, that much was certain. If she did, Ezra's poem wouldn't have made her heart race.

Mike smiled, then said, "Yeah, I could handle some ice cream."

Aria smiled back then she and Mike walked over to where Noal, Sean and Hanna were standing. Hanna, using that weird sixth sense of her's, seemed to know that the date between Aria and Noal was officially over, and offered Aria a small smile before the brunette asked Noal if he had room in his car for Mike so they could all go for ice cream. Noal looked a little put out but agreed gracefully, opening the back door and clearing off the backseat. He was a genuinely good guy, Aria mused, but she wasn't about to fool herself into thinking that he could replace Ezra. They could go out and have fun, but no one could take Ezra's place, and she was willing to accept that now.

Hanna and Sean said farewell then walked over to where Sean's car was parked, with Sean calling to Noal that they would meet up at the local diner. Aria sat in the passenger seat and smiled for the first time since arriving at the arena. She and Ezra were still up in the air, and she was sure that sooner or later they would find their way back to each other again, but for now, she was content to enjoy her life as a teenager. And if she wanted to have ice cream and enjoy a night out with a good guy, her best friend, her best friend's boy friend, and her younger brother, then she was totally fine with that.

It would all work out, she was sure. After all, as she'd learned with Ezra's exile into New York, absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

**AN: So, that's it guys. I was a little disappointed with the ending, but it just wasn't working for me. Maybe I'm too tired to be writing, but it just wasn't co-operating. I'll probably re-read this when my eyes are fresh and find a dozen or so errors, then re-publish it. But for now, this is it as it stands. Hopefully you enjoyed a more light hearted, humorous take on Aria's personality. I don't see her as being serious all the time, and I wanted to kind of get away from the heavier aspects of the scenario. **

**As always, please let me know what you think. Questions, comments, concerns, let me know. =)  
>Thanks for reading, guys, and enjoy your Monday. <strong>

**Much love,  
>Oracle. (L)<strong>

**PS: I am working on the newest chapter of Hopeless. I'll be sitting down tonight and working on it until it makes sense. Hopefully it'll be posted by tomorrow, if I can get back into the groove of it. =) Don't give up hope on me yet, k? **


End file.
